1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a reflection device for reflecting solar light beam, as well as the manufacture method of the same and, more particularly, to a reflection device composed of a composite substrate, a mirror plastic file on top of the composite substrate and a reflection coating on top of the mirror plastic and to the manufacture method of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, solar energy technology is dramatically developed as natural resource is getting used up and a need for alternative power is imminent. Comparatively speaking, solar energy is free and is easy to have access to this unlimited energy, scientists are all trying their best to explore how we can use this energy for the most effectiveness. During which, a technology using solar energy to generate electricity is widely explored. While exploring the extent of this technology, the light reflecting and converging system is mostly concerned. Currently, the study focuses on the application of glass or aluminum for light convergence. The glass surface or aluminum surface is specially processed to have the ultimate light reflection effect. However, when the glass or aluminum is processed, rebound of the material easily causes the size of the finished product unstable.